


To teach you.

by babybrotherdean



Series: Ancient Egypt AU [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Fluff, M/M, Pharaoh!Jared, SunGod!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wonders, sometimes, how he must look to other people. <i>His</i> people. It’s not often he encounters them, all things considered, but he hears the whispers. The way he’ll stare off into space on his own, smile to himself or nod or laugh when no one’s speaking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To teach you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this conversation](http://eroticallycodependent.co.vu/post/130071761244/babypumpkindean-replied-to-your-post-but-guys), and... I kind of ran with it from there.
> 
> In which Jensen is the sun god, and Jared's the young pharaoh to whom he's taken a liking.

Jared wonders, sometimes, how he must look to other people. _His_ people. It’s not often he encounters them, all things considered, but he hears the whispers. The way he’ll stare off into space on his own, smile to himself or nod or laugh when no one’s speaking to him. 

No one’s brave enough to challenge him on it, but he gets the sense that there are people who think he’s not entirely there.

“They don’t understand.” A huff, and Jared hears the shifting of weight behind him. “They like to think they get it, and they’ll happily treat you as a god- but seeing it in person only scares them.”

He knows that Jensen’s right, the way he always is. Doesn’t need to look to know exactly the face his friend will be making. He’s never really happy about the way people treat Jared, too distant, he says. Gods need friends, too.

“That’s okay.” Jared shrugs, feels the way his gold shifts with him. It’s something he’s gotten used to since taking the throne, and it’s long since stopped being important enough to notice. They’re alone in his chambers and he isn’t worried about talking to someone no one else can see. “As long as I’ve got their respect. Their compliance.” 

A hand on his shoulder, and Jared leans into the warmth automatically. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how warm Jensen’s skin is, but it’s not a bad thing. It’s comfort, it’s life- it’s what makes his land beautiful, and that’s reflected in Jensen’s bright eyes, his golden skin. He’s almost too beautiful to look at, sometimes, the way looking at the sun hurts his eyes. It seems appropriate.

“They love you.” Jensen’s hand smooths over his skin, fingertips dancing down his shoulder, skimming over his cuffs. “You’re too kind to them, sometimes.”

“Better too kind than not.” Jared finally looks up, smiles. Jensen’s eyes are soft the way they’ve always been, recently, looking at him, and it warms something in his chest. “You remember the old kings.”

“I do.” Jensen looks away, not soon enough for Jared to miss the ways his eyes darken. “You’re a better ruler than they ever were.”

The compliments, too, are hard to accept, and Jared glances away. Can’t help his smile. “I think you’re getting soft.”

“I think you need to learn some respect.” But he can hear Jensen’s smile, and warm fingertips trace the line of his jaw. “Good thing I’m here to teach you.”

“Isn’t that what you’re here for, anyways?”

A laugh, and Jared soaks it up, lets it seep into his bones, warm his soul. He likes to think that getting Jensen to laugh is something he’s gotten good at over the years. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“I know.” 

“Not this time, at least.” 

Jared grins, glances up at Jensen again. “If I was right all the time, then I wouldn’t get to spend so much time with you, would I?”

Jensen rolls his eyes at that, but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “No. I guess not. Are you ever going to get cleaned up?”

Jared knows he’s got kohl to wash away, adornments to remove, sleep to get- but he thinks talking to Jensen a little longer is worth the sacrifice.

“I think it can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> History note! Jensen, here, represents the sun god Ra. Jared, as the pharaoh, is seen as a god, himself, and is therefore the only person who can see the other gods when they decide to walk among the people. He talks to them, gets advice, etc.
> 
> (Jensen just has a special fondness for him and tends to stick around.)
> 
> More of this to come soon! <3


End file.
